Project Suzaku
by UNLIMITED MEME WORKS
Summary: Created for the sole purpose of becoming the "perfect hero" a young boy who has spent most of his life in a laboratory must adapt to the life of a normal student at U.A. Follow him on his journey of finding friendship and possibly even romance as he tries his best to make his creator's dream a reality. R&R. No set pairing, at least not yet. This is a Re-Write.


A man dressed in a sleek black suit silently looked out over the expanse of Tokyo from his office on the top floor of one of the many skyscrapers in the large city. This building belonged to the Yamato Medical Group, a world leader in gene studies, this group was world renowned, famously known as the group that linked people's genes to their quirks.

His peace was broken as he felt a vibration from the phone in his pocket. He put the phone up to his ear. "Talk to me."

"Sir! The final round of tests have come in. You're going to want to see these." A man on the other line said excitedly.

"I'm expecting good results,this is the biggest investment this company has ever made. I'll be down there in a second." He firmly said before hanging up. He made his way over to his desk and opened a drawer, after fishing around in it for a moment he produced a key and headed for the nearest elevator. Once inside the elevator he put the key inside a small keyhole and turned. A small part of the metal panel retracted presenting an array of buttons much different from the normal options. He pressed one with an L on it, the panel then receded back into its normal state, he took out the key putting it back into his pocket. The elevator then began its descent, after a few moments of movement and smooth jazz playing over the speaker, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a laboratory that could rival that of any government. Scientists in their white lab coats quickly hurried every which way, clusters of scientist lost in discussion huddled around computers looking at various statistics and images.

"Mr. Yamato! Mr. Yamato!" A man shouted as he hurried across the lab. "Sir, we've done it, Number 8's results have come back better than expected. If you'd please follow me, I can show you what we've managed to accomplish." He gave a nod and began to follow the man. He was led out of the bustling main floor of the lab to a quite small room out of the way. The room was dark with the exception of a projector shooting an image that displayed various numbers and statistics on the wall.

The man walked up beside the image. "As you can see sir, his physical health is at peak efficiency, brain activity is normal, quirk is running at full power, the genes that we've used on this boy have meshed to create one hell of a hero or at least the potential to be a great hero."

Yamato nodded. "Good. Good. And what about the villainous streak one of the genes had? The aggression? Heroes are much more marketable than villains."

"Ah yes, that. Well, we couldn't remove it without the gene itself completely breaking down as what happened to the previous trials, but we were able to modify it to the point where the chances of it coming out are very very low. I suppose a proper comparison would be to that of a volcano, it may lay dormant for decades, but if and when it erupts, it's unparalleled power. " The man replied as pointed to multiple statistics on the image.

"Well then, looks like it's time for me to play my part in this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, after typing a number he put it up to his ear. "Yea, its me. The deals a go, you get him a spot for the exam tomorrow and I'll wire you the money, one hundred thousand like we agreed." After a few more moments of talking he pressed the red hang up button on the screen and placed the phone back in his pocket. "Where's the boy now?"

The scientist scratched his chin for a moment. "He should've just finished his daily training which would mean he should be in his room."

"Take me to him. I would like to inform our golden boy about his upcoming exam tomorrow." The scientist gave a nod and led the man out of the room. After making their way down a couple hallways they found themselves before a metal door. There wasn't much on it other than the number 008 and the name Suzaku Hijikata. They opened the door to something that better resembled a prison cell rather than a room where a boy should be living. The small room was rather empty aside from a small bed crammed into the corner, a boy wearing a red jumpsuit laid on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, a book floated a little ways from his face, a light purple glow emanated from it. Upon seeing the men enter the room he sat up and the book slowly floated into his hands. His violet eyes followed the men as they made their way into the room.

"Suzaku my boy I have great news. Tomorrow is your big day, you'll be heading to U.A. High for your entrance exam." Yamato explained to him.

At hearing the news he quickly got out of the bed and looked at the men with a confident smile and a determined look in his eyes. "Finally! I can show the world my power! Thank you for your faith in me sir! I won't let you down!" The tone of confidence in his strong voice was able to match that on his face.

"I know you won't, we just wanted to stop by to tell you that, so we'll be on our way, get rested up for tomorrow." Yamato said as he began to back out of the room. Once outside he turned to the scientist. "We'll have someone work up a suitable outfit for him, we can't have him showing up in that outfit. He looks like he belongs in a prison rather than attending a school for heroes."

_The following morning._

"Ok Suzaku, all the information you'll need will be in the folder we just gave you, we've gone ahead and purchased a house not too far from the school where you'll be staying while attending U.A. High." Yamato said as he sat across from Suzaku.

"We'll be arriving shortly sir." The driver said from the front row of the car they were sitting in.

"Sir I appreciate your faith in me, but, don't you feel it's a bit early to be going through with all these plans, I mean purchasing a house is quite extreme." Suzaku said as he leaned on the interior of the car door while staring out the window, being outside the lab was a very uncommon event for him so he was trying to soak in all the new sights and sounds.

Yamato let out a chuckle. "Suzaku, with the genes you've been given, plus the training you've received this test will be a walk in the park. With all the money we've spent on your project, purchasing a house was really no problem at all. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Plus look at ya, you look like a million bucks!" Suzaku did have to admit, this new outfit did make him feel good, the black undershirt with the red jersey jacket over it did look rather nice and the black pants with the white sneakers topped it off rather well. The car came to a stop the driver got out and opened the door for Suzaku, the bright light from the sun caused him to squint as he got out of the car. Once outside the car the driver handed Suzaku his backpack.

"Everything is in there! You'll do great kid!" Yamato shouted from inside the car, the driver promptly closed the door and returned to his spot in the driver seat. After watching the car drive off, Suzaku turned and faced the rather large school building, groups of wide eyed students happily talked with one another while walking to their various destinations, he took a deep breath and began his journey to the entrance.

A rather tough looking man stood at the door that entered into the building. "Your exam pass." He said in a rough voice as he held out his hand.

He let out a clearly nervous chuckle and reached into a small pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Right here!" He shouted as he dramatically pulled out the paper and presented it to the man. It seemed all the confidence he has felt the previous day had vanished.

The man simply raised an eyebrow and a took the paper. "You don't have to make it so dramatic kid, it's just a piece of paper." he quietly muttered to himself. After a few moments of looking at the paper then at Suzaku and then back to the paper the man held out his hand to return it to Suzaku. "Here ya go kid, good luck in there." Just as Suzaku was about to grab it a small gust of wind sent it sailing from the man's hand, Suzaku watched as it floated over the heads of the students walking around. "Do I still need that?" He asked the man and was answered with a firm nod.

"_Relax Suzaku, just calmly go find it, it's no big deal."_ He thought to himself. "Thanks little voice in my head, it's all gonna be ok...IT'S NOT GONNA BE OK! CRAP! SOMEBODY GRAB THAT PAPER!" As he started to run through the crowd of people. Much to his relief he saw a hand shoot up and snatch it out of the air, as he continued to weave his way through the students a small opening appeared and he could see the person who grabbed it, he could feel the air leave his lungs. His paper was resting in the hands of a beautiful girl who's attention was thankfully on the paper and not him, that was until she looked up and they made eye contact.

He quickly spun around and could feel bullets of sweat running down his face, his breathing had dramatically increased as well. "Oh crap! A gorgeous girl has my paper! C'mon Suzaku! You're a trained hero!...well sorta a hero...more of a hero in training...EITHER WAY! Confidence! CONFIDENCE IS KEY!" He said as he quietly gave himself a motivational speech.

His eyes grew huge as he felt a tap on his shoulder."Excuse me, I believe this is yours." He immediately knew it was the girl due to the voice, he slowly turned his head and sure enough she was standing right there looking at him. He could feel his mind go blank, her eyes were focused on him, her black hair was pulled back in a large spiky ponytail with the exception of bangs running down the right side of her face, her eyes which almost seemed like they were analyzing him gave off an intelligent look about her.

Suzaku only stood there returning her stare, his mouth was open but no words seemed to come out. "Uhhhhh..._SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL!_..." She kinda just gave him a puzzled look. "I'm pretty sure this is yours considering your face is on it. You may want to take better care of important documents like these in the future." She said as she handed him the paper, Suzaku accepted it with a trembling hand. She gave him another odd stare and headed off in the direction of the building.

Suzaku let out a sigh and made his way towards the school. "Trained to fight villains but can't talk to a girl. I really am a piece of work." He said in disgust as he made his way inside. Suzaku, along with the many other applicants were ushered into a large auditorium looking room, there was a large screen with a small podium with the U.A seal on the front. After finding his assigned seat he patiently waited until the lights focused on the podium.

"Hello applicants!" A man shouted as he ran to the podium from the side of the stage."I'm Present Mic and I'll be your host for today's test! CAN I GET A OH YEA!" To his dismay he was met with silence. "Eeeesh, tough crowd." He quietly said. After brushing off the rocky start he went on to explain the exam, it was an urban setting with various enemies worth different amounts of points, the more points you accumulate the better.

After being selected to Group A, Suzaku along with the others made their way from the auditorium and were ushered onto buses. Once seated the gravity of the situation hit him like a runaway train. He looked around and saw the hardened applicants he would have to go against. "_I've only gone against simulations while these people have gone against the real thing, oh god, I hope I'm not in over my head." _He tried to divert his attention to help get his mind off what was going on, he opened his backpack and found a few energy drinks.

"You know those aren't good for you right?" A female voice said beside him. Suzaku was so lost is his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a girl had taken the seat next to him. He turned to see she had pink skin and short messy hair that was the same color, her eyes were all black aside from her yellow irises all topped off with a pair of short horns and a bright smile.

" These are for my quirk-" He began saying before the girl quickly closed the already small distance between them. "OOOOO! What's your quirk!?" She energetically asked with her face not far from his. "_OH GOD! SHE IS IN MY BUBBLE! PERSONAL BUBBLE HAS BEEN BREACHED!_" He could feel his face growing increasingly warm. "Umm...I can make things with my mind...like..errm..objects I can use for fighting." He managed to explain.

The girl's eyes lit up. "THAT IS SO COOL! My name is Mina Ashido,my quirk is that I have the ability to use acid, I'll demonstrate for you." Suzaku watched in amazement as she cupped her hands together and a small puddle of liquid formed inside her hands. "I'm Suzaku Hijikata, it's nice to meet you." She gave him a smile as the bus came to a stop. "I wish you the best out there Suzaku, I hope to see you again at U.A. but as a fellow student, not as a fellow applicant."

"OUT OF MY WAY LOSERS!" A boy with spiky blonde hair said as he forcefully made his way to the front of the line to get off the bus. Once all members on the bus had gotten out the doors to their testing area slowly began to open revealing a huge city.

"Remember you have two minutes to score as many points as possible! So without further ado, ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Present Mic shouted from behind the group.

The group took off like a group of racehorses through the entrance, once inside people started heading in every direction, explosions of defeated robots could be heard throughout the city.

Suzaku had broken off from the main pack of people, he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the cemented ground. "_Let's see if a pulse can pick up anything._" His hand started to have a light purple glow around it, invisible to the human eye his hand was emanating pulses into the ground helping him find targets of interest. "Looks like no one has touched the robots a few streets over. It's gonna take more time but should prove worth it." He said as he started running, after a few moments of running he turned the corner onto the street he had scouted, a robot hearing the noise of his footsteps, turned and looked at him it's giant red orb of an eye focused directly on him. It raised its arms revealing guns underneath armor plating.

"Uh-oh" Suzaku said as he watched the guns immediately start spinning up preparing to fire. He quickly put both hands forward putting up a light purple transparent barrier between him and the robot and watched as the bullet started hitting the buffer, bullets flew in every direction as they ricocheted off his barrier. After a few moments the robot stopped firing and started rushing towards him. "My turn." he said as dropped the barrier and held out his hand. _"A spear should be able to get the job done." _ A light purple spear began to materialize in his hand, after he few moments he hand a full size spear in his hand ready just as the robot was closing in, he brought it back just as he readied to throw it, the spear ignited in a purple fire, he brought his arm forward with all the force he could. The weapon blazed through the air as it kicked up dust behind it, the spear made direct contact with the head of the robot cleanly ripping off the head of the machine the spear continued to rip through the air until it hit the building at the end of the street pinning the robot's head to the wall sending cracks up the side of the building. Hearing the sound of fighting had drawn the attention of the remaining robots on the street.

Suzaku quickly made his way over to the downed robot seeing that a herd of robots were heading directly for him. He had to quickly think, he analyzed the robot's body trying to find anything useful."_The guns!_" he focused his energy on the weapons, the purple hue began to emit from the weapons they shuttered until they ripped off the robot's body. Now freely floating in the air about shoulder height to Suzaku they turned and faced the oncoming horde, he held up his hand and the weapons began spinning, once within a good range he quickly brought his hand down pointing at the robots and the weapons unleashed a fury of bullets into the robots. The guns were punching massive holes into the robots leaving Suzaku to only imagine what would've happened to him if he had been hit by one, robot after robot either collapsed or exploded after being riddled by bullets until none were left, the guns were pushed to the point of melting as the barrels had began to bend downwards.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" A voice shouted over a speaker.

Suzaku let out a yawn. "Crap fighting really takes it out of you." He said as he took off his backpack and opened it, he cracked open a energy drink and quickly chugged it. "I'm not sure how much longer I had left in me, I could feel the fatigue coming on. With not too much time left I should head back to the main street and get a few more points until time runs out." He said as he put his backpack on and ran off. The main street looked like a warzone, heaping burning piles of metal littered the area, people running all over the place trying to rack up points.

"DIE YOU CRAPPY ROBOT!" Shouted a roaring voice followed by an explosion. Suzaku turned to see a robot flying into a lower level of a building and exploding, a shudder ran through the building and it began to slowly lean forward. "Oh crap it's gonna fall" he quietly said, then he saw who was in its path. "The girl who grabbed my paper!" He shouted as he saw her fighting a robot as the building slowly began to fall. "Hey watch out! It's going to fall!" He shouted as he ran to her. He managed to reach her just in time, he put his hands up and a protective bubble covered both of them as the building on them.

"You!?" She said in shock as the building fell around them.

"M-Me!? I mean,yea it's me." He managed to say, his face was in a grimace as he struggled under the weight of the building, small cracks started to run across the bubble as the weight of the building hit them. He could feel the warmth of blood running down from his nose. _"T-This is too much…I-I can't take this." _ His vision began to get clouded as darkness started pulling at the corners of his sight. Once all the comotion had stopped and the building lay in ruins Suzaku dropped the bubble.

The girl looked around trying to take what had just happened. "You saved me?" She said looking at him from behind.

Suzaku managed to turn his head so he could see her. He gave a slight smile and a thumbs up before collapsing forward as his world was consumed in darkness.

"Wake up deary. C'mon wake up, testing is over." Suzaku's eyes opened to see an older woman standing next to him, he realized he was laying on a bed. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked as he sat up.

"I'm Recovery Girl and you're in the U.A. infirmary. You had quite the event during your test it seems, a few people thought you were a goner but I assured them that heroes with mental quirks tend to simply pass out if they overexert their abilities since sleeping is the natural way for our brains to recharge." She informed him as she walked back to her desk. "You and that boy next to you were the only two people who payed me a visit today quite a low number for a test day."

Suzaku looked at the bed next to him and saw a boy with messy green hair sitting up, his entire arm was covered in bandages. After a little while Suzaku and the other boy in the infirmary left and began to make their way to the entrance of the school to head home.

"So...umm what happen to your arm?" Suzaku asked as they walked together.

"I kinda punched a giant robot. What about you?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Whoa! Thats badass! I saved a total babe and then passed out." Suzaku replied, they came to a stop once they reached the sidewalk outside U.A.

"I'm Suzaku Hijikata." He said as he reached out his hand.

The boy shook Suzaku's hand. "Nice to meet you Suzaku, I'm Izuku Midoriya." He said with a smile.


End file.
